Betrayal
by mevanoui
Summary: Lasse d'être traité comme un moins que rien par ses amis et sa famille, Ron rejoint les rangs de Voldemort avec une idée bien précise, mais que faire quand l'amour s'en mèle? RW/DM Please RR


Hello tout le monde. Voici une petite fiction qui fera environs sept ou huit chapitres. Il s'agit d'un Ron/Drago, bien sûr, c'est mon couple favori (on commence à le savoir maintenant). Petite touche d'originalité, cette fois, ils ne sont pas du coté des gentils (j'avais envie de changer un peu). J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et que vous n'aurez pas envie de me taper.

**Disclaimer**: je ne possède que l'histoire sinon le reste appartient à J.K Rowling

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1**

D'un pas solennel, il s'avance vers Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Tous les regards sont rivés sur lui. Ce n 'est pas tous les jours, qu'un jeune garçon de son age parvient à un tel niveau. Il a tout juste dix sept ans et il va recevoir la marque des ténèbres, celle qui lui permettra d'acquérir un rang supérieur à tous les sorciers et qui le liera à LUI jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il n'a pas peur, bien au contraire, c'est le moment le plus exaltant de toute sa vie.

Le voilà agenouillé devant LUI, tendant son bras gauche. Quand la cérémonie sera finie, il suivra ses enseignements et deviendra à son tour un grand mage noir. À ce moment, il se demande ce que penserait Harry et Hermione en le voyant ainsi. Seraient-ils tristes ? Horrifiés ? Oui, il l'espérait car c'était de leurs fautes s'il se trouvait ici. Saint Potter et cette Miss Je Sais Tout l'avaient toujours traité comme un idiot, un moins que rien mais bientôt, ils connaîtraient sa puissance, sa colère et sa haine. Bientôt, il les tuerait.

Voldemort tenait toujours son bras. Ses mains étaient si froides qu'un léger frisson parcourut son corps tout entier. Il pointa sa baguette dessus et le rouquin ressentit une profonde douleur, comme une brûlure mais heureusement ce ne fut que de courte durée. Drago, qui venait également de subir le rituel, l'aida à se relever, c'était bien la première fois que dans son regard, il n'y avait pas de mépris.

Une fois, le rituel achevé, on les conduisit dans une grande pièce sombre, ou se tenait une jeune fille qui semblait être effrayée. Blonde, mince, plutôt grande, le roux la reconnut très vite comme étant Lavande Brown, son ex. Cachés dans l'ombre, elle ne pouvait pas les voir, juste sentir leur présence, ce qui accentua son état de panique.

- Ceci est ton épreuve, tue là !murmura le mage noir

- Quoi ? bégaya t'il

- Tu es un Weasley, tu dois me prouver ta fidélité alors tue la!

Ron se tourna vers le blond, qui se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, Maître ! répondait-il

- Prend ta baguette !

- Non !

Le Lord était furieux, il pouvait le sentir alors il lui désigna une toute autre arme, ce qui sembla le calmer quelque peu. C'est avec un couteau, caché dans son pull, que le jeune rouquin s'avança, sentant tous les regards sur lui. Quand Lavande le vit, elle se précipita dans ses bras et laissa échapper toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Merlin, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru que c'était un mangemort et qu'il allait me tuer !

- ….

- Harry et Hermione ne sont pas loin, n'est-ce pas ? Ils vont venir nous sauver ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils se déplacent pour toi ? Ils ne savent même pas où tu es !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Si tu es la c'est qu'ils le sont aussi !

- Tu crois ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas le toutou de Potter et de Granger

- Pourquoi tu les appelles comme ça ? Ce sont tes amis!

- Oh vraiment ? C'est ce que tu crois ? A leurs yeux, je ne suis que le minable petit Weasley, celui qui est stupide, égoïste, qui n'arrivera jamais à rien dans la vie parce qu'il n'a pas une once de leurs talents. Tu appelles ça des amis, toi ? hurlait-il presque hystérique

- Tu me fais peur ! disait-elle en reculant

- C'est un bon commencement !

Il sortit le couteau et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Te tuer, voyons !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé, tu vois mon bras ? disait-il en lui montrant sa marque,

La jeune fille masqua son horreur en plaçant ses mains devant son visage. Il vit la peur s'emparer d'elle à cet instant et dut s'avouer que c'était particulièrement jouissif. Il espérait qu'Harry ou Hermione afficheraient ce même air horrifié quand il serait sur le point de les tuer.

- Je suis désolé, Lavande, je n'ai rien contre toi, c'est juste mon épreuve mais rassure toi, je te promets que tu vas mourir vite, je n'en dirais pas autant pour Harry et pour Hermione mais….

- Harry est beaucoup plus fort que toi ! le coupait-elle

- Nous verrons bien, enfin pas toi, tu seras déjà morte. Et puis qui irait soupçonner le si stupide Ronald Weasley ? Toi-même, tu n'y as pas cru. Mais trêve de bavardage, il est temps, tu veux dire quelque chose ? Une dernière volonté ?

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas mourir ! répondit elle en larmes

- Je n'ai pas le choix ma belle, quand nous étions ensemble tu disais que tu mourerais pour moi, dis toi que c'est ce qui va arriver. Ton sacrifice servira ma grandeur !

- Va en enfer Ronald Weasley ! répondait-elle en lui crachant dessus.

- Toi d'abord !

Sans la moindre hésitation, il planta le poignard dans le corps de la jeune fille, qui tomba au sol et commença à se vider de son sang. Il la regarda s'éteindre petit à petit et lorsqu'elle rendit son dernier souffle, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher son arme. Voldemort sortit de sa cachette et le félicita. Il venait de lui prouvait sa fidélité, il avait tué. A ses yeux, il venait de faire honneur au sang pur qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais Ron n'écoutait pas, il se contentait de fixer la jeune fille. Quand il releva la tête, il surprit le regard de Drago sur lui, il lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Dois-je la continuer ou la jeter aux oubliettes ? C'est vous qui décidez.

Biz

Mev'


End file.
